God-King
The God-King is the final boss featured in the main quest of the Nazi Zombies map The Frozen Dawn in Call of Duty: WWII. History The God-King is a giant albino zombie and ancient ruler of the Thulian civilization. He was killed and sealed by the original Raven Lords: An'heist, Talrek, Lu'roth and Sang'ket (chosen by the original Rook) millennia ago, during prehistorical times. During the retreat after a failed campaign during the Second Crusade, Frederick Barbarossa's ship ran aground on the shore of Antarctica where he found a Thulian sword. Barbarossa used the sword to become the new Holy Roman Emperor and under the influence of the God-King planned to conquer the whole world. Barbarossa was slain by his royal guards, who have been chosen as the new Raven Lords by Nerthus, the new Rook. The sword was disassembled and the pieces hidden. During World War II, the hilt was found in the salt mines of Mittelburg, a small bavarian town. After the Ahnenerbe was contacted by Klaus Fischer, Peter Straub, under the influence of the God-King, started using the Geistkraft energy from the hilt to create thousands of zombies for the Führer and the German armies. After the Raven team of the MFAA, sent by Hank Rideau to Mittelburg, took the hilt from the Nazis, they were sent to Heligoland after receiving intel about Straub. Before the bombing of the island, they found the pommel of the sword hidden in a statue of Nerthus, placed by the previous Raven lords. They escaped the island in one of Straub's zeppelins flying towards Berlin. In Berlin, the Raven team came across the blade of the sword. After Straub was torn apart by several zombies inside his zeppelin, the team was saved by Hank Rideau. In the following months, they discovered the properties of the sword and where it comes from, Antarctica. While the Raven team traveled on their own to Antarctica, the newly formed Bureau of Archaic Technologies used a caravan to transport the sword pieces from Luxembourg to Spain, before using a convoy through the Atlantic to Deception Island, Antarctica. The Raven team took the pieces of the sword and accompanied by one of the Bureau operatives, Mikhail Saburov, they reforged the sword in New Swabia. Unfortunately, while flying back to Deception Island, their plane was struck by a giant bolt of Geistkraft coming from the ground. The team survived the crash and discovered the entrance of the lost city of Thule while Saburov kept the sword waiting for help. Vivian Harris leading the rescue team, and under the influence of the God-King, took the opportunity to bring the sword back to Thule. While the Raven team made their way through the city, Harris stabbed the God-King with the sword to reawaken him. She was ultimately killed by the God-King before the team arrived. The team fought the God-King but they were overwhelmed by his powers before Klaus, who became the new Rook, chose them as the new Raven Lords giving them enough power to defeat the God-King. Boss fight To defeat the God-King, the player simply need to deal him enough damage. The fight has several stages: * In the first stage, he will launch bolts of Geistkraft or explosive orbs against the player, who can hide behind ice pillars. * In the second stage, the God-King will launch an aura that damages the player if they're looking at him, they can hide behind ice pillars or use the Roar of Sang'ket to protect them by placing them on charged plates on the ground. * In the third stage, he'll put shield on the zombies present during the fight; the shield can only be disabled by using the Fist of Tal'rek. * In the fourth and final stage, the God-King will launch waves of fire, destroying the ice pillars, the player will have to use the teleportation ability of the Talon of Lu'roth to pass through the flames. Several Corpse Eaters will spawn during that stage. Once the player will deal enough damage, the ending cutscene will launch. When returning to the boss room, the player will need to shoot the God-King again until he dies. Achievements/Trophies * Kingfall - In The Frozen Dawn, defeat the ancient evil. Trivia * The heads of Peter Straub and Frederick Barbarossa can be seen attached to the belt of the God-King. Their consciousness are still living through the God-King as heard during the boss fight when he's down. Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Enemies